1. Field
Embodiments may relate to a mobile terminal that may reduce a dark region formed by opening a window layer for an optical sensor in a bezel region and having a united front design.
2. Background
Mobile terminals may perform a variety of functions to satisfy consumer demand. These functions may include multimedia functions in a form of recording images and video, playing music and games, and receiving broadcasting or internet signals. Mobile terminals may have flaws that relate to hardware terminal and structural design, software operability, and communication and processing efficiency, for example.